


Fantasma

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 22 de Fictober 2019 -Habían pasado dos meses desde que supo que Bucky estaba vivo. Durante años había tenido que luchar contra su recuerdo, como un fantasma, que venía a acecharle en cualquier momento.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Fantasma

Hacía dos meses que los Helitransportes se habían hundido cerca del Triskelion, dos meses desde que fue gravemente herido no sólo físicamente, también a nivel emocional, dos meses desde que supo que Bucky estaba vivo. Durante años había tenido que luchar contra su recuerdo, como un fantasma, que venía a acecharle en cualquier momento. No había sido inusual pensar en que le hubiera encantado ese mundo tan lleno de tecnología, o en que al mismo tiempo hubiera odiado el sabor en la actualidad de ciertos alimentos que antes amaba.

Pero al final había aceptado la realidad, por su incompetencia su mejor amigo había caído en una remota zona de la cordillera cerca de Azzano. Su cuerpo le pertenecía a la montaña, que lo reclamó sin importar el daño que hiciera a su familia. Aceptó que jamás le olvidaría, que tenía que suprimir las ganas de volver al lugar, de intentar recuperar su cuerpo, aunque solo quedaran sus huesos ya.

Por desgracia, el mundo tenía preparado un castigo peor para el hombre que había desafiado a la naturaleza y se había convertido en un súper hombre. Bucky había vuelto, diferente pero al mismo tiempo familiar, no obstante más que un sueño aquello se había convertido en una pesadilla. Deconstruido, con la mirada vacía de emociones, un terrorífico brazo de metal con una estrella roja, señal de quién le había convertido en eso, o al menos uno de los culpables.

Su mejor amigo tan solo era un reflejo de lo que había sido y cuando pensaba que si no fuera por él no hubiese acabado de esa manera, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, como si volviera a ser asmático de nuevo. Pero a pesar de que se había desvanecido como si fuera un fantasma, Steve sabía que había sido real. En el último momento una pequeña llama de Bucky había resurgido en ese hombre desconocido y tan familiar.

Por eso mismo había tomado la determinación de buscarle. No importaba cuánto tardara, no podía dejarle a su suerte. Ya lo dijo él años atrás: Hasta el final.


End file.
